Islands of Gajunke
The Islands of Gajunke is a group of 4(Currently 5 because of the separation of Intan from The Socialist Republic of Siyeras) islands consisting of the Siyeras,Cyberland(now known as Miranova),Morshova,Intan,and Jagorka. The islands have existed since 150AD,it is believed it was a massive island which broke into smaller pieces because of erosion,these islands was claimed by four nations: Snowland(Present-day Siyeras),Cyberland(Present-day Miranova),Morshova,and Jagorka.The islands are heavily disputed which caused many deadly wars in Gajunke,although many peace treaties are being signed,the 'Treaty of Morshova-Jagorka' ended the dispute between the two and since then only the Cyberland and Snowland has been at war and because of that,the two nations enforced conscription. History It was believed that Gajunke was a massive island that eroded over the years and formed 10 large islands which was then occupied by four nations: Snowland,Cyberland,Morshova,and Jagorka.The separation of islands caused many disputes between the four countries and an estimated of 12 wars was fought by the four islands in the course of 200 years,the most recent war was the Siyeran-Cyberland war which occured in December 2013 and ended in January 2014,the war also led to the 'Steinway Revolution' which ended the monarchist rule of Cyberland and the imperialist rule of Siyeras. However new research suggests that the islands was originally what it is now today: 10 massive islands.But this research has yet to be proven. Around 900AD, Diamond Penguin settlers began occupying most of the islands and as a result: It caused a war between the Diamond Penguins and the four nations,of course the four nations succeeded in kicking out the Diamond Penguins but still continued their war at each other.300 years later,Morshova and Jagorka signed a treaty in which they will not fight each other anymore but will try to fend off incoming attacks from Snowland,and Cyberland as a form of a United Alliance,however this alliance failed because of Snowland and Cyberland's overwhelming military force although Snowland and Cyberland are not interested in claiming the islands of Morshova and Jagorka because of the lack of resources available there. In 2013 and 2014,there are two revolutions that altered the history of Gajunke,one is the Siyeran Communist Revolution of Raninska Nightmare and the recently Cyberland Steinway Revolution,the monarchist government of two nations fell into the hands of communist,also Intan was separated from mainland Siyeras,and the other one fell into the hands of the anarchists,respectively. Geography and Climate The Islands of Gajunke consists of 10 massive islands that are currently occupied by five nations: Siyeras(Formerly Snowland,occupies 3 islands) Intan(occupies 1 island) Miranova(Formerly Cyberland,occupies 1 island) Morshova(occupies 4 islands) Jagorka(occupies 1 island) Siyeras is the largest nation in the group of islands while Intan is the smallest.The Gajunke Islands are very mountainous and has a rugged terrain making it almost impossible to settle down,there are many lakes and rivers in the islands.The island also has many jungles,swamps,and rainforests which is cultivated by the five nations. The islands are also very cold in the winter and extremely hot in the summer which is a constant problem to the four nations. International Disputes Internal Disputes The Gajunke islands are under constant heavy territorial disputes and has lasted since that day.